<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravestone by mochipii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380459">Gravestone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii'>mochipii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Titan Rider [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Sad, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gays &amp; lesbians unite!, happy end in 2nd chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieck &amp; Hange visiting Moblit's grave.</p><p>Added chapter two with Erwin and Levi as a guest star.</p><p>Please, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Pieck &amp; Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Titan Rider [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange was still asleep when Pieck left the bed for bathroom and still asleep when she's done with her business there. Pieck peeked through the curtain and saw that it's still quite dark outside and still pretty chilly too, so she decided to go back under the warm blanket. She chuckled when she felt Hange's hand slid around her waist and pulled her to her tightly. The comfort put her right back to slumber.</p><p>The next time she woke, Hange's pillow was empty. Hange was sitting up on the bed, looking outside the window to the now bright sky. Pieck got up and slowly moved behind Hange. </p><p>Sliding one arm around Hange's waist, she whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Commander." She pecked Hange's cheek and resting her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>Hange tensed for second and relaxed back at the touch, covering Pieck's hand with hers, "Good morning, Miss Finger," leaning back to her.</p><p>They stayed silent like that for a while. Today is Moblit's birthday and they are going to visit his grave. Hange never told her in details about Moblit, she only ever told her that Moblit was her assistant who saved her during the battle of Shiganshina, where she lost her left eye, and Pieck never told Hange that she knows a little bit more about Moblit from the stories Reiner and Annie told her. Not yet. Not now, she had to wait for the right moment to share it with her. She understood how much he meant for her and how much his death broke her and she's still not over his death yet.</p><p>Hange was dead silent, Pieck couldn't see Hange's face from where she was, her loose hair completely covered her face, she wondered if she's crying. </p><p>Pieck kissed Hange's shoulder, "I'm going to make breakfast."</p><p>Hange didn't answer but she squeezed Pieck's arm in acknowledgement and let Pieck go to make them breakfast.</p><p>As she was making breakfast Pieck remembered one of Reiner's story about his days inside the wall. Subtly, Pieck would steered the conversation to focus on Hange and her Moblit. Reiner told her that as usual people's romances and love affairs were always a hot topic everywhere. The soldiers always gossip about their officers' love lives, speculating about who's dating who, who has a crush on who, who just recently got dumped by who, that sort of thing, and one of the most interesting couple to speculate was Hange and Moblit.</p><p>Hange was always known as the titan crazy girl and Moblit was her shadow. A lot of people felt sorry about Moblit because they can see that he was truly in love with her, but Hange only has titans in her head and eyes.</p><p>Pieck can only imagine how their relationship was. Moblit is someone important for Hange. Was.</p><p>Two plates of scrambled eggs fried with garlic and sausage, another plate with a stack of toast, a half block of butter, a small jar of jam, a matching large cups one with coffee and one with tea in it were arranged on a tray. As Pieck looked at her creation with pride, she realized that it's impossible for her to walked back to the bedroom with it. She have to use both hands to carry the tray but then, how will she be able to hold her crutch? An immediate miracle must happen right now if she want to walk and hold the tray at the same time.</p><p>Hange walked into the kitchen at the sight of Pieck frowning at the food tray.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Looking up to Hange, "I was making all this and just realized that I couldn't bring it to the bedroom..."</p><p>"You should've just yelled for me to come to the kitchen," Hange smiled and kissed her temple.</p><p>"Yeah, I should have," Pieck sighed in defeat.</p><p>Hange pulled a chair and nudged Pieck to sit down. They continued with their breakfast with Hange constantly telling her how delicious the eggs were.</p><p>"Seriously Pieck, this is soo good," Hange complimented Pieck with a mouth full of toast. "I tried to make the eggs like this, like you taught me but, it never came out like this,"</p><p>"Oh hush, Hange. That's just because you're hungry," Pieck silenced her.</p><p>*****</p><p>They left the apartment around ten o'clock and went in the car Hange has rented for the day. Technology from the continent catches on pretty quickly on Paradis Island, people now already accustomed in seeing cars passing by, peacefully coexisted with horse drawn coaches.</p><p>Hange made a quick stop at the market place for a bouquet of flower and continued the drive to the military cemetery. Pieck took a glance to a driving Hange, she looked tense. She must have a million things running through her mind right now.</p><p>The cemetery was a vast plot of land on the north east side of wall Rose, pretty close to the wall itself, with hundreds of gravestones. Hange stepped down from the car and immediately went to the other side to help Pieck. Pieck let Hange walked first to Moblit's grave, while she waited by the car. She wanted to give her a little bit of privacy to grieve. </p><p>Looking around, she saw several people in a distant in different spots of the cemetery also visiting graves. She wondered if today was also the deceased's birthday or some other special day for them or their family. She knew the real casualties of the war was far bigger in number than these gravestones. Some of the soldiers didn't make it back home, some came home in pieces, these gravestones were only for the handful hundreds that made it home in one piece or in pieces big enough for a grave. Most of them didn't  even left a single hair to be buried. Soldiers and civilians alike. She couldn't help to think about how foolish war is, human is, the entire world is. </p><p>Under these grounds were people who loved and were loved by other people. People who must've dreamed of a day like today but not fortunate enough to experienced it. A free and peaceful day, as free and peaceful as a world could be.	</p><p>Hange turned to Pieck who was waiting by the car and held out her hand. Pieck immediately walked up to her as fast as she could and knelt on the ground next to Hange.</p><p>"Moblit, this is Pieck," she introduced them. "The one I've been telling you about. She was a Marleyan soldier and a former Cart Titan shifter. You should've seen her titan form, it was amazing! completely different from her human form," Hange went on with her chatter. "She once saved me by eating me! Not eating, EATING but, she carried me in her titan mouth and when I got to ride on her back? Moblit, I wish you could draw me like that and your theory was right! Each titans do have different form and their human characteristic did play a role on their titan's characteristic...." Hange stopped her chatter to take a deep breath. She didn't continue.</p><p>She was crying, even if Pieck couldn't see the tears from her place on Hange's left side. She scooted closer and hugged Hange's left arm when she heard her hiccuped trying to held herself back from crying. Pieck knelt up and pulled Hange to her chest, holding her tight. Hange broke down, sobbing in Pieck's arm and Pieck just lets her pour out everything. Pieck waited even if her knees were starting to protest the position she was in. She numbed herself of the pain, the way she always did when she was on duty.</p><p>Hange finally let her go, Pieck sat back down, took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face. Patiently sitting on the grass, Pieck waited for Hange to calm down, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Hange let out one more deep breath before looking to Pieck, mumbling 'thank you'.</p><p>Smiling, Pieck sat up straighter, facing Moblit's gravestone, "Hi, Moblit. Glad to finally meet you. Hange told me very little about you but, today I realized that you meant more to her than you ever thought," she paused, glanced to Hange and back to the gravestone, "Thank you, Moblit. I'll take good care of her now." Pieck continued, one hand clasping Hange's hand and one hand running through his name carved in the gravestone.</p><p>Hange's eyes glued to Pieck the entire time she spoke. When she's finished and they locked eyes, Pieck saw Hange mouthing 'I love you'. </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guest stars : Erwin and Levi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat on the bench under a shady tree several rows away from Moblit's grave, Hange had just finished her story. Finally she told Pieck about him.</p><p>"Well, that's that. Regrets always comes late. Poor kid," Hange let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>Hugging Hange's arm tighter, Pieck went, "You were just living in a different timeline than he was at the time, Hange. Nothing's wrong with that. Nobody is wrong, just different," Pieck paused, then added, "Everyone have different focus. That's it. Just different. Not wrong, "</p><p>Letting out a huge sigh, Hange looked at Pieck, "I guess you're right," picked up her hand and kissed her fingers.</p><p>Smiling and stroking Hange's hand with her thumb, "Give yourself a time,"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right,"</p><p>They both sighed and leaned to each other, looking ahead to the vast green cemetery, feeling the cool spring wind sweeping through the lot.</p><p>"Oh yeah, almost forgot. We got lunch invitation," Hange broke the silence.</p><p>"Yeah? from who?" Pieck answered lazily.</p><p>"You've met him. You've fought with him," </p><p>Pieck turned to Hange, eyes wide. Hange looked back at her, "Can you guess?"</p><p>"Levi."</p><p>*****</p><p>They walked together to Levi's tea shop a few building away from the parking lot. Stopping here and there on shops' windows, looking and commenting on their displayed goods. Pieck grew to love the way things here inside the wall. She loved the contrast between the old structures and the sprinkle of modern imported technologies from the continent seen here and there. Back home, a lot of old buildings were demolished and replaced by newer and modern ones. As people say, everything in the island is a century behind the continent, Pieck saw some old beautiful structures here that she only ever got to see in old or historical books.</p><p>She remembered the first time she came here after the peace treaty signed. She remembered seeing people's smilles disappear from their faces when she mentioned that she was from the continent. She could understand them. They lived all their lives believing they're the only humans left in existence and the minute they found out there are still humans outside the wall, these humans rained bombs and bullets at them. Probably the same bitter pill she and the rest of the people in the continent had to swallow when they realized that there's no devil on the devil's island, only humans.</p><p>Now, things changed. Slowly as Hange told her, people here now don't see people from the continent like an alien anymore. Some people from the continent already settled here, made their business here, becoming a resident here.</p><p>They finally arrived at the shop, it's a little different from the last time Pieck saw it when she came in here last year. Different paint work and a cat. No, two cats on the window. On a wooden plank built across the large front window. The wood was lined with a soft fluffy fabric. There was a black cat sleeping and a light yellow cat was sitting next to it, watching Pieck and Hange who were watching them from the other side of of the glass.</p><p>Hange started to tapped on the glass window, trying to wake up the black cat and Pieck was dragging her fingers back and forth across the window, playing with the yellow cat when the front door open and someone barked at them, "Oi, Four Eyes! Don't tap on the the window! You'll break the glass!"</p><p>"Leviii!!!!" Hange screamed and went to hug him.</p><p>"Oi, oi...knock it off....knock it off..." Levi struggled to get himself off of Hange's hug.</p><p>Pieck stood there on the pavement laughing at Hange and Levi's interaction when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A tall, blond man stood behind her smiling.</p><p>Looking confused for a second, "... Erwin...?" Pieck asked carefully.</p><p>He smiled and offered his left hand for a handshake, "Very nice to finally meet you, Pieck,"</p><p>Pieck took a while to moved her hold of the crutch to her right hand so she can shake his hand with her left hand, "Very nice to finally meet you too, Erwin."</p><p>Erwin held the door to let Pieck inside, while signaling to Levi to stop quarreling with Hange and went inside too.</p><p>They had a wonderful lunch together. Four people, from enemies to comrades to friends to lovers.</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a Mobuhan shipper I really feel like I have to apologize to Moblit for this fic because I couldn't ship Pikuhan if he's still alive.</p><p>*whispers* I'm sorry Moblit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>